


ache for you

by OpportunisticHag



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bc betty can't control herself, sex at school bc these rabbits can't control themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag
Summary: The first time, they had sex. The second time, they – to quote Archie –made love.Then they were fucking.





	ache for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to writing so comments and criticisms are appreciated!

 

 

The first time, they had sex. The second time, they – to quote Archie – _made love_.

Then they were fucking.

 

 

 

They didn’t bother to undress fully, unsure of how much time they would have and not willing to waste precious seconds. After Jughead prepped her with his fingers, Betty said a quick prayer to the birth control gods and sank onto him slowly.

The whole thing was stickier and filled with more awkward giggles than either of them had expected, but felt more true to the still enjoyable mess their lives had become.

Betty lifted herself, leisurely and unsure, trying to find a rhythm for both of them. She didn’t anticipate the intense sensation when he suddenly rocked up into her, and she whimpered.

“Sorry. You feel really good,” he admitted into her neck.

Betty shook her head, dismissing his apology. “God, so do you,” she breathed.

He surged up to kiss her, resulting in Betty moaning when he shifted deeper again. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he cupped the side of her neck and held her close.

“Betty—" Jughead’s face pinched together before his hips bucked up sharply. The new-but-not-unpleasant feeling of him coming inside her had Betty stifling a moan. Still, she stamped down her disappointment and reached between them to finish herself off, only to be surprised when Jughead’s fingers met her own.

“Let me. Please let me,” he implored, staring up at her with his eyes blown wide.

That piqued the interest of the dark persona in her head, noting that she could very quickly become addicted to the sound of Jughead begging.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Forgoing his bike, Jughead walked her home after a Pop’s/Bijou combo date. He held her hand the entire way, like they were normal teenagers or something. But when they reached her house, he couldn't stop himself and pushed her up against the little alcove by the front door and kissed the life from her. All too quickly she forced him away with her hands fisted in his jacket.

“Wait, do you want to come inside?”

“Uh, it’s getting late. What about your mom?” He looked to the door as though the woman in question would tear it open at any moment.

“Jug.” She said his name quietly, probably hoping he would catch on quickly so she wouldn’t have to wouldn’t have to shout from the rooftops that he and his dad _helped them cover up a murder_. “I think you get a pass for a little while.”

He thought it over while she fingered the lapels of his jacket, and ultimately caved when she kissed his jaw and mumbled, “Please?”

Betty pulled him in through the entryway, paused to lock the front door, then dragged him by the hand up the stairs and didn't stop until they were safely in her bedroom. She hung her coat up in the closet while he left his in a heap on the chair by her vanity table.

“Stay the night. If you want.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Betty grinned, and kicked her shoes away. She quickly stripped off her jeans, and pulled her shirt over her head only to find Jughead watching her, amused. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

She regarded him with her hands on her hips. Standing there in only her mismatched bra and underwear while he was still fully clothed, she looked _way_ too good for any deity to have created her with anything less than sin in mind.

“Yes. Naked in my bed, five minutes ago.”

Jughead laughed and walked toward her. She backed away from him with every step until she could lean back on the bed, and looked up at him through hooded eyes when he stepped between her legs.

“You make an impressive argument.” He reached down and stroked his thumbs over the crease where her thighs met her panty line.

He surprised her when he pushed her legs apart and held them, leaving her spread open and on display for him - that image would be committed to memory for the rest of his days. He bowed forward and kissed her knee, and Betty’s breath caught in her chest when he worked his way up her leg. Jughead settled between her thighs with his mouth a hairsbreadth away from her soaked panties.

“But I want to take my time with you tonight.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jughead hated her. That’s all there was to it.

It’s his fault that she’s never able to scratch this newly awakened itch.

He must have done it on purpose.

They were both bogged down with their respective shit shows of lives and they hadn’t been able to see each other alone since the previous Friday night. They met up with Archie and Veronica at Pop’s on most nights as usual, but that didn’t exactly make for the ideal location to fool around.

Now, Betty dreaded the pep rally coming up after lunch.

While everyone was _supposed_ to head to the gym, she knew the majority of their classmates would be taking off that afternoon. Probably to fuck their boyfriends.

Some people had all the luck.

It was her own fault for dreaming of being a cheerleader for so long, but now the last thing she was in the mood for was rallying pep.

 _That_ was Jughead's fault. She'd spent the weekend revisiting memories of the wonders of his mouth, and fantasizing over when she could return the favor. He didn't help things when she caught him ogling during their final practice.

A group of Serpents seated themselves at one of the tables on the fringes of the football field, and Betty wondered if he intentionally chose to sit facing her or if it was a stroke of luck.

She and Midge helped each other complete their deep stretches, and every time she looked up she observed Jughead watching her move with a dumb look on his face. It continued for quite some time until Sweet Pea smacked his shoulder, annoyed over being ignored. Jughead quickly averted his gaze and turned to him, flustered and tongue-tied.

Betty smiled to herself, still amazed that she could have an effect on him.

(Still amazed that he loved her and wanted her.)

 

 

 

“What’s going on?”

“I figured you’d duck out during the pep rally and I wanted to see you.”

“In a closet?” Jughead asked, voice filled with skepticism.

“Got a problem with that?” Betty challenged.

He shook his head before he reached out for her. One hand cupped the back of her neck and the other settled low on her hip, and he hauled her flush against him.

Their lips met in a harsh kiss, both already too worked up to move slowly.

She pushed him until his back hit the wall, and Jughead wedged his thigh between her legs in retaliation. Betty smiled against his mouth, and flexed her thighs to properly ride his. She felt him grow hard against her leg, and made sure to rub against him more purposefully.

“We are every cliché rolled into one,” he pointed out before he started peppering kisses down the column of her throat.

“Hm,” Betty contemplated for a moment. “Not quite. We haven’t gone to lovers’ lane yet.”

“All in due time.”

“I must say, I’m surprised that wasn’t our first date,” she joked, winding her fingers into his hair. “Guy like you, forever aiming for that vintage aesthetic—”

“ _Aiming_ for?”

Betty giggled. “Never even tried to take me in the backseat. No work put in to get into my panties and ravish me or knock my bobby socks off.”

“Most of my efforts are put towards ravishing you and knocking your bobby socks off.” Jughead nipped at her jaw, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

With a shake of her head, she brought herself back to the original plan. And for her plan to work, Betty had to take back some control.

When she reached between them to unbutton his pants and slid her hand inside to cup him through his underwear, Jughead released a stuttered sigh against her neck.

After pulling his jeans down to his thighs, Betty second-guessed herself and almost lost her nerve.

She still wanted to be adventurous, but here in the moment, the real thing was _way_ more intimidating than when she imagined it at night with her fingers deep in her pussy.

Betty took a breath and reminded herself that they were figuring it out together.

So she kneeled and pressed a kiss to his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers in one fluid motion.

“What the fuck, oh—" Jughead wheezed.

Betty smiled, accepting a sudden wave of courage, and teased him with her warm breath as she mouthed over his cock.

He couldn’t determine where he wanted to put his hands, trading off between his own hair, the wall at his back, her shoulders. She pulled back to look up at him and, as she freed him from the remaining barrier, subconsciously licked her lips.

“It’s a ponytail, Jug. It takes two minutes to fix, max.”

Then her mouth was on him, bare this time, and she licked from base to tip. Jughead did as told and his hand fell to the back of her head, sinking into her hair.

She reached up and held his shirt out of the way, resting her hand on his abdomen and gently scratching at the sensitive skin there.

Betty placed her lips over the head of his cock and rolled her tongue over the slit, causing him to tighten his grip and moan.

She pulled back, ignoring his small protests, and leveled a glare at him. “Shush.”

Only after he nodded in obedience did she return to the task at hand.

Betty took him into her mouth this time, humming for the taste of him, heavy on her tongue. She realized it was probably torturous for Jughead, but she took her time to experiment.

She discovered that when she bobbed her head back and forth at a leisurely pace instead of hurried thrusting, she could pull him deeper into her mouth.

When she needed to pull off for a breath of air, she sucked at the sensitive tip.

Instead of moaning, Jughead sighed quietly and dug his fingers into her hair to guide her movements. His eyelids fluttered, but he focused his attention on Betty, watching her take his dick.

He had to look away during her occasional swallow, fully aware that he would meet his end far too soon.

That was exactly what Betty was aiming for, though, and she increased her speed. Bringing a hand to his balls, she rolled them in her hand before she squeezed underneath at the root of his cock.

She welcomed the heavy weight of Jughead’s hand on her head until she took him too deep, and gagged. The feeling of him in her throat had been counter-intuitive and an instinctual spasm wracked her body.

Mortified, Betty backed off and pulled in a strangled gasp as a loud moan sounded out above her and Jughead shuddered.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jughead hissed. “Quiet, I know, but— _Jesus_ , Betty.”

She bit her lip. “That was okay?”

“That was praiseworthy,” he breathed, and Betty relaxed ever so slightly. “You’ll hear it when my brain can form thoughts again. Let me make you come first. _Please_.”

Betty shook her head before she quickly swallowed down his length, hollowing her cheeks.

She gagged again, quieter this time now that she expected it, and Jughead weakly tried pushing her away.

“Oh Betts, fuck, you have—I’m going to come,” he warned.

She held onto his ass to keep him close despite his protests. When Jughead attempted to pull away from her mouth, his fingers accidentally caught in her hair and pulled painfully. Betty let out a small cry of pleasure, surprising the hell out of both of them.

He knocked his head back into the wall repeatedly as she concentrated her efforts on the tip of his dick, her hand stroking every inch that wasn’t in her mouth.

Not even a moment later, Jughead closed his eyes tight as his mouth dropped open, and Betty hummed as his release coated her tongue.

She licked him clean and swallowed with a proud smile on her face, and Jughead hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet, then took her mouth in a deep kiss. His hands fell to her ass, skimmed underneath her skirt and squeezed.

Betty sighed and broke away from his lips, tempting as they were. “Gotta go show my school spirit.”

She gave one final, firm peck to his lips, and ignored the thunderous look on his face as she opened the door and ran out.

When she jogged through the hallways, Betty was never more thankful that she had her hair down to a science. She quickly combed out the tangles with her fingers and smoothed everything back into an elastic before she even reached the gym.

Cheryl was busy impatiently tapping her foot in front of the other River Vixens waiting outside the doors when Betty rounded the corner.

Veronica reached out for her, concerned, while Cheryl snapped, “Finally, you blonde Pepper Ann!”

“Sorry, Cheryl!” She wasn’t at all. “I’m here now, let’s go.”

They had to wait for a few more moments regardless of Betty being late _anyway_ , and it was only after Principal Weatherbee gave a brief introduction to their performance that they actually took their places on the floor.

They settled into their starting positions to wait for their musical cue, and Betty flushed when Jughead sauntered into the gym with some of the Serpents.

She didn’t think he would have stayed.

He hovered by the door and made himself comfortable looking over her form. The message was clear; he was only there for her.

As much Betty loved being a River Vixen, she usually felt like a fish out of water – the dancing always as sensual as Cheryl could get away with choreographing for a school function. Being hyperaware of his eyes on her was partially intimidating, but she had to admit that the stare burning into her gave her all the more confidence as she made her way through the routine.

The hour that followed included a series of cheers celebrating the strength and talent of the Bulldogs despite their tally of far more defeats than victories, until the Vixens formed a line, shaking their pompoms while they waited for the football team to make their entrance. As each player was announced, they would wave to the meager applause from the students who bothered to show up, before they were escorted by one of the cheerleaders to jog to the other end of the lineup.

Betty felt like she was in a fog while she noted how Jughead’s posture was the antithesis of his earlier behavior. He leaned back with his arms folded over his chest, pulling his jacket taut, one leg bent to rest a foot against the wall. He was checking her out blatantly this time, and she couldn’t help but return the favor.

Distracted as she was, Betty almost missed her cue to run alongside Reggie.

“C’mon, Mini Cooper,” he grinned and held out his arm.

Betty smiled, and once she looped her arm through his, they joined the remainder of the crowd on the floor.

There was a short cheer when the entire team was assembled. Betty turned to face the door once again and ignored her grief when, to her chagrin, Jughead and his usual merry band of misfits were gone.

With a sigh, she pasted on her brightest smile and powered through the remainder of the rally.

 

 

 

Exhausted, Betty headed to the Blue and Gold office to grab everything she needed to work over the weekend. The anticipation of the short walk home felt like miles and made her legs burn.

As she started gathering the scattered pieces of paper she would somehow transform into an article, the office door slammed shut and she whipped around, startled.

She relaxed when she discovered it was Jughead, but her heart started beating even faster when he stomped toward her.

His lips were on hers without preamble, his hands painfully tight on her waist when Betty felt that he was already hard. She gasped, and Jughead took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Somehow her brain fell behind, and it took her too long to realize that one of his hands had left its post until it slid between the pleats of her skirt and into her underwear.

She clutched his biceps and dropped her head to rest on his chest, panting.

“You’re so wet,” he marvelled.

Betty could only nod; she had been since their earlier rendezvous. She shifted her hips to thrust forward slightly, and Jughead’s fingers rubbed along her slit to spread her arousal around. He focused on her clit for a few blissful moments, and then took a step back and stopped touching her altogether.

Betty pouted. “That wasn’t nice.”

“It wasn’t very nice to leave me alone in a closet.”

“I remember being _very_ nice to you in the closet.” She shot him a cheeky grin, but it faded when he didn't respond. “You didn't like it?”

Jughead’s expression softened, however slight. “The only thing I didn’t like was you running off before I could thank you properly.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’m a fantastic girlfriend and I’m off the hook.”

“Hardly.”

He grabbed her hips and forcefully turned her so that she faced the desk. Her lips parted in surprise and heat rushed to her cheeks at the thought of the compromising position.

“Is this okay?” Jughead quietly asked.

Betty nodded frantically, “Please keep going.”

After a quick grind of his crotch against her ass, he pulled both her cheerleading spanks and panties down in one motion. He left them in a pile, caught at her feet.

Wrapping his left arm around her middle, Jughead chuckled when Betty held on to his forearm for support. His free hand trailed up the back of her leg and she rocked back into his touch.

She held her breath as he used his fingers to part her lips from behind, and dug her nails into his skin when one of them slid inside her easily. Jughead laughed quietly and added another, pulsing the digits until she was a squirming mess.

When she ended up murmuring, “Please, please, please,” he either pitied her or felt incredibly kind. He removed his fingers and fisted his cock, spreading her slickness over his length.

She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk, and he took it upon himself to drag his cock back and forth between her thighs for a moment, so close to where she wanted him.

Betty cried out when he finally, _finally_ entered her, but the relief was short-lived as Jughead clapped a hand over her mouth, and she complained with a mewl each time he pulled back, tortuously slow.

Jughead had confided that he loved how responsive she was and had been consistently trying to elicit more sounds from her, so as a general rule, Betty kept trying let go and allowed herself to be vocal.

She hadn’t factored in the possibility of sex at school.

Again, all his fault. Everything melted away except for Jughead and how full she felt at this angle.

When she managed to quiet herself down, Jughead took his hand away to hold on to her hips. He kept his rhythm and slow pace, but Betty felt him starting to exert more force with each thrust.

Her hand slammed onto the desk next to the ancient desktop monitor when he hit a spot inside her that he hadn’t before, and she whispered, “Oh my god!”

“Yeah?” Jughead repeated the motion and Betty’s head lolled back as soft gasps escaped.

“Juggie,” she panted, craning her neck. She sought out his mouth but collided with his jaw instead, and settled for pressing kisses wherever they would land.

One of his hands trailed up the length of Betty’s back, and he cautiously twisted her ponytail in his fingers before he tugged. A moan began to rumble out from her chest but she was strong enough to keep it trapped inside. The move brought her head back, baring her throat, and Betty’s hips bucked despite herself – it felt especially primal, and _dirty,_ and she wanted more.

“Harder,” Betty whispered, embarrassed. She was too quiet though, and had to repeat herself. “Jug, fuck me harder.”

“God, baby.” To muffle a moan, Jughead bit her shoulder, the pain dulled through the layers of her uniform.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hips and pulled her back against him with such force that a quiet yelp broke free. She gnawed on her bottom lip at an attempt to keep quiet, but she couldn’t contain the whimpers each time he bottomed out.

He pressed down on her lower back and she arched her spine, giving a spectacular view of her ass and smiling when she heard his quiet groan. She pushed back against the desk, using the leverage to meet him in the middle.

“This skirt is— _why_?” Jughead complained when he tried to hold the pleats out of the way in order to watch his cock sink into her.

“Try undressing me the next time you defile me in public.”

“Next time?”

“If you’re a good boy.”

Jughead yanked her hair again, and her body betrayed her pride with a pleased wiggle. “Y’know, you’re not the one to be making demands here,” he laughed.

Mercifully, for once, he let his words rest, and the majority of their sounds were reduced to heavy breathing and stammering while they raced to the finish line.

“Gonna– _Jughead_ –Close.”

He nodded against her shoulder and whispered a similar series of jumbled phrases.

Betty rubbed fast circles over her swollen clit, and Jughead grunted in response to the way her muscles clenched and fluttered around him. His fingers drifted down to tangle with hers, and together they drove her over the edge.

She jerked back against him, forcing his cock even deeper. Jughead slammed into her with no restraint, drawing out her orgasm as he fucked into her tight heat. An exaggerated plea fell from her smirking lips, “Juggie, _please_ ,” and he came with her.

When he draped himself over her back, she let out a sated sigh.

“We’re doing that again as soon as we’re finished breaking into the dead mall in Midvale tonight.”

Jughead snorted. “You know that we could skip the end-justifying-the-means crime for a story and go right to date night sex, yeah?”

“What, like regular people?” Betty scrunched up her face in distaste.

“I love you,” he sighed into her hair. “You’re amazing, Betts.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she quipped, dancing her fingertips over his arm.

Jughead hummed, and untangled his limbs from hers slowly. She turned back around to face him and leaned back to rest most of her weight on the desk, spent.

“I do. ‘ _Hey Veronica, Betty’s amazing_.’ ‘ _Toni, you know who’s amazing? Betty Cooper_.’”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m not that special.”

Jughead crouched to pull her underwear back up her legs but couldn’t resist the temptation right before his eyes. He leaned in to flick his tongue against her clit before sliding it through the length of her pussy, revelled in another of her whimpers, then stood and gave a firm pat to her ass.

““ _Not that special,”_ she says. I hate to break it to you but you’re the epitome of every fantasy I’ve ever had.”

" _Every_ fantasy?" She arched an eyebrow.

Jughead’s cheeks tinged pink and she was immediately intrigued, gathering that the statement definitely held some weight.

"Oh, we’re going to revisit this," Betty grinned.

"We’ll make a checklist," Jughead joked, then groaned when Betty’s eyes lit up. "Get away from me, you heathen."

"Sorry, Juggie." Betty carded her fingers through his hair and leaned closer for a soft kiss. "You’re stuck with me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering 1) making this into a series of happy kink, 2) including this in the universe of my pre-existing series 3) por que no los dos
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
